dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Hye Ok
Profile *'Name:' 김혜옥 / Kim Hye Ok *'Birthdate:' *'Profession:' Actress *'Star sign:' Taurus TV Shows *Home for Summer (KBS1, 2019) *Your Honor (SBS, 2018) *What's Wrong with Secretary Kim? (tvN, 2018) *My Golden Life (KBS2, 2017) *Manhole (KBS2, 2017) *Super Family (SBS, 2017) *Father, I'll Take Care of You (MBC, 2016) *Start Again (MBC, 2016) *Producer (KBS2, 2015) *A Daughter Just Like You (MBC, 2015) *Discovery of Love (KBS2, 2014) *Come! Jang Bo Ri (MBC, 2014) *Can We Love (JTBC, 2014) *Melody of Love (KBS1, 2013) *Drama Special Yeon Woo's Summer (KBS2, 2013) *Two Weeks (MBC, 2013) *All About My Romance (SBS, 2013) *Oh Ja Ryong is Coming (MBC, 2012) *Ugly Cake (MBC, 2012) *My Daughter Seo Young (KBS2, 2012) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *Just You (KBS1, 2011) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011) *Drama Special Daughters of Bilitis Club (KBS2, 2011) *Scent of a Woman (SBS, 2011) *Baby-faced Beauty (KBS2, 2011) *All My Love (MBC, 2011) *Royal Family (MBC, 2011) *It's Okay, Daddy's Girl (SBS, 2010) *Drama Special Stone (KBS2, 2010) *The Scarlet Letter (MBC, 2010) *Bad Guy (SBS, 2010) *Don't Hesitate (SBS, 2009) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Two Wives (SBS, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *White Lies (MBC, 2008) *My Life's Golden Age (MBC, 2008) *My Sweet City (SBS, 2008) *Powerful Opponents (KBS2, 2008) *You Are Very Good (KBS1, 2008) *I Hate You, But It's Fine (KBS1, 2007) *Golden Era of Daughter in Law (KBS2, 2007) *Ground Zero (MBC, 2007) *Capital Scandal (KBS2, 2007) *Several Questions That Make Us Happy (KBS2, 2007) *I Came in Search of a Flower (KBS2, 2007) *Salt Doll (SBS, 2007) *Miracle (MBC, 2006) *Love and Hate (SBS, 2006) *90 Days, Falling in Love Days (MBC, 2006) *Fugitive Lee Doo Young (KBS2, 2006) *Common Single (SBS, 2006) *Over the Rainbow (MBC, 2006) *I Really Really Like You (MBC, 2006) *Dr. Kkang (MBC, 2006) *Wolf (MBC, 2006) *Drama City Memories (KBS2, 2006) *The Bizarre Bunch (KBS1, 2005) *Autumn Shower (MBC, 2005) *Let's Go To The Beach (SBS, 2005) *KBS HDTV Feature The Hard Goodbye (KBS1, 2005) *Wonderful Life (MBC, 2005) *Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) *Old Miss Diary (KBS2, 2004) *Sorry I Love You (KBS2, 2004) *Lotus Flower Fairy (MBC, 2004) *Beautiful Temptation (KBS2, 2004) *What Happened in Bali (SBS, 2004) *Breathless (MBC, 2003) *Garden of Eve (SBS, 2003) *Ruler of Your Own World (MBC, 2002) *Since We Met (MBC, 2002) *Drama City Contract Marriage (KBS, 2002) *Im Kkeok Jung (SBS, 1996) *Three Guys and Three Girls (MBC, 1996) *Start (스타트) (KBS2, 1996) *Generation of Sensitivity (감성세대) (EBS, 1996) *Goblin is Coming (SBS, 1994) *Time and Tears (시간과 눈물) (KBS1, 1992) *Rosy Life (장미빛 인생) (MBC, 1991) *Lethe's Song (레테의 연가) (KBS2, 1991) *Legacy (유산) (MBC, 1989) *The Memoirs of Lady Hyegyeong (MBC, 1988) *The Last Idol (마지막 우상) (MBC, 1988) *Daughter (딸아) (MBC, 1987) *Lifetime in the Country (MBC, 1980) Movies *One Day (2017) *The Table (2016) *A Man and a Woman (2016) *Song of Dreams (2011) *Sunny (2011) *Come Rain, Come Shine (2011) *Twilight Gangsters (2010) *Girlfriends (2009) *Kiss Me, Kill Me (2009) *Sa-kwa (2008) *My Dear Enemy (2008) *Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti Do (2008) *Lovers of Six Years (2008) *Two Faces of My Girlfriend (2007) *Old Miss Diary (2006) *Ad-Lib Night (2006) *Family Ties (2006) *This Charming Girl (2005) *Green Chair (2005) *My Little Bride (2004) *Spring Breeze (2003) *Show Show Show (2003) *My Tutor Friend (2003) *Two Cops (1993) *Love Is Oh Yeah! (1993) *Our Twisted Hero (1992) *Theresa's Lover (1991) *Today's Women (1989) Recognitions *'2011 SBS Drama Awards:' Actress Award for Weekend Drama (Scent of a Woman) *'2007 KBS Drama Awards:' Supporting Actress *'2006 MBC Drama Awards:' Veteran Actress Award and Best Category Award *'1985 Baeksang Arts Festival:' Best Young Actress Award Trivia *'Education:' Seoul National University (B.A Arts and Music), Central University Graduate School (M.A Journalism) *'Hobbies:' Swimming *Debut in MBC's Talent Show in 1980 External Links *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) Category:KActress